izuna uchiha
by Kiritsuki
Summary: Es una inventada,pero interesante de como es la historia de izuna uchiha,como masashi kishimoto revela como era el poco a poco.Lo imagino como seria,¡es brillante!
1. capitulo 1:¡Fuerza!

el titulo antes es un juego de palabras unidas en uno,pero le cambie el nombre porque es un mejor de masashi-san que aun no a llegado a esa parte la ya llegara o un pequeño resumen de su vida esta bien,gracias por las visitas a mi primer serie saludos

* * *

Capitulo 1:!Fuerzas¡

-¡vamos!-izuna hizo de frente a su entrenador y tiro por el suelo,su padre le estaba dicíendo que tiene que ser más recisténte su hermano lo estaba ígnorando

y les dejo a izuna porque ya estoy cansada de redactar lo que pasa.

bueno ...como decirlo ,mi padre es tajima uchiha y el que esta a su lado es mi hermano mayor madara uchiha,...no me habla mucho

-¡levantate!-saa...-choque-tengo 7 años,en ese entonces nunca había deseado tanto estar con mi mama ,como ahora .Pero mi papa dijo,"ahora eres un hombre de la casa" lo unico que te cuidara desde ahora es tu espada y lo unico que vivirás es para la guerra solo para proteger nuestro clan...eso dijo-atras-pero como sea...,clan...es clan-adelante-lo unico que me interesa es la ocupacion que es lider del clan,recuerdo que tenia una conversacion con mi padre ,teniamos cuatro hermanos pero ellos murienron para proteger a madara y al clan,en ese entonces madara maduró y nunca dejo qué nadié lo vensíecé.

-¿sabes como los llaman los senjús?

-¿si...?

-la mas grande alimaña que han conocido

-ah,si...es muy famoso

-si lo es...,en este momento tenémos que ser unas grándes alimañas antes los senju,asi que sí quieres ser mas fuerte,tienes que ser mas fuerte que yo y madara tambien tienes que proteger el clan,al igual que lo hacen estos muchachos...

Cuando yo estaba con mi mama queria ser origamis todo el dia,un cisne,una girafa o un conejo,eso fue uno de los momentos tan pacificos en mi vida,sin hacer nada...ah... si eso era el paraiso no se que seria,quisiece que hablara comingo,pero no tengo las fuerzas para hablarle,asi que le hize un avion de papel,es muy simple de hacer...¡lo mas facil del mundo!, pero no queria que interrupiera su sueño,asi que lo tire a su lado para que no lo interrunpiera...ya tendria mucho tiempo de que se despertara,solo seria cuestion de tiempo-cierro de puerta,2 horas despues-espero que la haya visto

me dijo que si la vio pero le tengo que avisar que alla una carta por que el no confia en nada de los mensajes que vienen de la guerra afecta todos y pronto me va a llegar a mi,solo hay que eperar...,tengo que ser mas fuerte que mi hermano, mi padre y defender a mi clan...¿aun que me pregunto como lo lograre?,bueno...eso vendra pronto asi que lo buscare yo por mis propios metodos-correr-¡tengo...que enforzarme!,despues de unos dias...Mi hermano dijo que tenia un amigo...¡QUE BIEN! por fin tenia a alguien con quien hablar y con quien...no se,no era tiempos pacificos,pero al menos el no estaria solo,seguro que se arreglaran solos...

-estaba padrullando la zona...la historia se estaba poniendo buena...-interez en los familiares- y vi a un chico con cabello blanco y ojos rojo,parecia peligroso...es un senju,tenia una espada al parecer manejaba la espada...como yo...seria interezante pelear con el,a ver como se protegia con su espada.¡Atacaque,lo bloqueo,contrataco! y ¡y!

-¿¡que paso!?

-lo deje...,se alejo y no volvi a verlo,por cierto papa ¿como se llama ese chico?

-¿un espadachin con cabello blanco y ojos rojos..?.por cierto,¿el tenia una mirada fria?

-pues si,¿quien es?

-es el hijo de butsuma senju,al parecer es un enemigo poderoso,se llama tobirama senju

-umh...tobirama,eso significa que-

-que tienes un rival

-oh...eso significa...¡Me las pagaras tobirama!, por cierto ¿conoces al amigo de mi hermano?

-pues no...¿es uchiha?

-no lo se

Espiamos... a el amigo de madara, es... hermano de tobirama... eso significa...que esa emboscada funciono despues de todo aunque hashirama no este aqui,estaba de frente a tobirama,queria demostrale a mi padre que seria util,que podia heredar su lugar al lado de madara,pero...sera otro dia en que podiamos pelear,con ayuda del sharingan...puedes leer los ataques del enemigo,podia leer los ataques de tobirama perfectamente,ahora...ya solo se trataba de eso...,de que algun dia uno de los dos caiga...,aun podia decir que es uno de mis pasa tiempos favoritos

-cuando vas a darte por vencido

-¡NUNCA!,¡hasta que pases por mi cadaver..., jamas vas a traversar a mi clan por la espalda,tendras que matarme primero para que pases!

-bien...algun dia pasare...por tu espalda y ganare...por que ya me estas artando la paciencia...hasta luego

tobirama se fue y su escuadron tambien,el tiempo paso despues de esa batalla,me senti muy mal por que mi hermano perdio a su mejor amigo..., tengo que ser mas fuerte que mi padre,mas fuerte que mi hermano y tengo que defender a mi clan,ese es mi unico objetivo...¡ser...heredero de mi clan!...ese plantamiento me lo han repetido mi padre incluso mi hermano,asi que eso me da fuerzas cada dia a poco tiempo me hise capitan de las defensas de los uchiha,eso significa que soy encargado de que el clan llegue al lugar de la batalla y que yo los sincronices,es un verdadero honor...para mi...despues de nuestro entrenamiento,por fin podia alcanzar a mi hermano,eramos lideres del clan uchiha ya teniamos el control de todo el clan ya no teniamos que vivir a la sombra de nuestro padre,... el dijo que era iguales, tenia un plan para hacernos aun mas fuerte,bueno...el plan era...

-!me alegra que esten aqui¡

Odio...eso daba la sonrisa de mi hermano...cuando atacamos a nuestros amigos...pena...eso daba la sonrisa que tenia cuando alquiri el mangekyo sharingan cuando tenia el mas poderoso de los sharingans,mi hermano tambien sintio le daria pena verlos morir ya que nadie sabia de ellos,seguro que le echaran la culpa a los senjus... es duro pero...por alguna razon,para los dos...,no significaba nada,solo era cuerpos que habiamos utilizado a nuestro veneficio para conseguir nuestro objetivo...esta vez no le diria nada

-desde ahora estaremos arriba de la piramide alimenticia

"piramide... alimenticia..." se refiere a que estamos mas arriba de los uchihas ordinarios,ahora mas poderosos que antes, pero madara solo se preocupaba por si comparacion mia y de madara es que ahora el solo vivia para el, yo vivia para mi gente...era capitan y él lider del ahora en adelante no confiaba mucho en mi hermano...el tenia muchas ambisiones,cosa que no veni venir,cada hora,cada minuto,cada segundo,era inferior a mi hermano y me estaba preguntando...¿si podia seguirle el paso? tenia que ser mas fuerte que mi hermano...pero me preguntaba,si seria asi...de simple.

-"tienes que ser mas fuerte que yo...y que mi padre,tambien proteger al clan,asi podras ganarte el puesto que mereces"

nii-san,¿que te ocurrio? antes no eras asi,pero los tiempos cambian y-

-izuna-san

-¿ah?

era uno de mi equipo

-¿esta bien?,tiene que estar alerta

-ah...¡si!

estabamos en una patrulla ya que habia una gran batalla asi que fuimos a donde estaba la batalla,a un lado de ella fuimos atacados por el enemigo,habia mucha gente de negro que eran de ese clan, tengo que admitir que es una de las redadas mas organizadas que e que uno de esos tipos pesara"vamos a matar a cualquiera que nos de la gana" nos estaban rodeando

-tengo que admitirlo-atras-nunca me habia enfrentado,a ustedes a la vez

ataco uno y ataco otro,no sabia si tenia esperanzas de estar vivo como esto,pero no me iba a dar por vencida,me atacaban todos a la vez,le daba espadazos,cuando me iba a encargar de los otros les daria una patada y seguia,acababa con los que podia vencer,tome una de las armas y pelee con la dos manos,estaba cansado.

-¡No se dejen vecer! aqui hay aliados que acaban de llegar,vamos.¡Escudo circular!,protecion de 360 grados

-¡si!

funciono,los que atacaban arriba de nosotros morian mas rapido que las moscas,refolsabamos mas el armacen se estaba convirtiendo el armazon en una maquina de la muerte,nos se paramos,pasamos por una pradera mas cerca habia una montaña donde estaban mas enemigos

-!ahi hay mas¡

podiamos decir que eramos pocos,pero la situacion estaba muy pareja yo volvia atras,pero los demas siguieron adelante y me ahorraron el trabajo,pelee con los de adelante aun que sea el primero,pelee con dos personas pero la persona que estaba en la derecha le corte el estomago muy rapido,pero no murio,callo y volvia a pelear con el otra vez

-¿¡cres que podras salirte con la tuya!?

no le respondi estaba atento a sus movimientos,se hizo atras y...no paro de verme,eso fue...su gran parecer ese era su capitan...ya que era muy feros...tenia 2 hijos y una esposa...a pesar de esto...era muy lento...al menos tenia una larga vida sin no me arrepentiria en el utimo momento posible...que bueno que no fue asi...

-¡HEKIRAKO-TAIYOU!

mi primera muerte...bueno las mas cruel que ubiece hecho nisiquiera le dio tiempo de radcionar,me defendi aunque tubieras las dos espadas llenas de sangre,de pronto se oyo un estruendo y vi que una energia azul que despues saldria huesos despues se habia formado un humanoide o una cosas de no se de que planeta es,despues le salio la segunda cabeza,estaba detras de mi hermano pero no se que porque lo persiguiera o sera otra cosa

-¿que...es esa cosa?

* * *

El proximo episodio se llama:El monstruo de 2 cabezas


	2. capitulo 2: el gigante de 2 cabezas

Este es el capitulo 2, aquí se revelara la segunda cabeza de cabeza de kishimoto prestaciones. Por cierto lo de "monstruo" me refería al susanoo pero da la misma idea, le dedico esto a madara uchiha, gracias por leer

* * *

Capitulo 2: el monstruo de 2 cabezas

-¿Qué…es esta cosa?

En la montaña

-le mostrare…-ahora hace posiciones de manos al azar-Mi poder-se formo una figura fantasmal atrás de el y la mostro mas grande de lo normal, los demás oponentes se fueron asustados a algún lugar donde estén seguros del fantasma, a madara no les gusto que después de que se fueran lo dejaran ahí sin haber completado su técnica, todos los uchiha se reunieron

-¿se fueron?

-le estaremos agradecidos al fantasma-san por todo esto

-dilo tu…, esos tipo no dejaron que terminara mi técnica

-¿Por cierto y que era eso?

-el susanoo

-¿susanoo? Esa cosa…

-si…algún día, tú lo utilizaras también-hazlo la mano como un trato-umh, perdón pero no…no confió en esas cosas desconocidas, apuesto que tiene un efecto en el usuario ¿no?

-pues, si, me siento un poco agotado

-bueno. Tengo que irme, adiós-se fue con su escuadrón, cambiando a izuna

Vaya, volvió a hacerlo de nuevo, es que a veces me desespera…hemos estado a punto de terminar la exploración de enemigos, estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa de pronto oí que uno de mis hombres moría, me di la espalda y vi que era una redada, nos defendimos, fue una pelea bastante fuerza perdí a mis camaradas y e sido herido varias veces, él ultimo enemigo lo mate yo, pero ahora ya no quedaba ningún tipo de mi guardias, por primera vez estaba sin personas a mi lado, estaba herido y casado… cuando llegue a la colina de mi. Casa, ayudándome con las espada fui interrumpido por otros senjus, esta vez era cuatro estaba agitado, ellos atacaron yo los ataque aunque sea 4 contra 1 no importaba, al primero le corte la mano en cuestión de minutos después lo tumbe, ataqué al primero me hice había atrás, después agarre la espada que estaba en el piso y con mi velocidad los atravesé con las dos espadas. Solo han daba uno mas…y…sentí algo atravesándome casi por el cuerpo, pero no le tome atención, me aleje cuidadosamente y seguí corriendo hacia el penúltimo enemigo aunque tenia sangre en la boca continúe peleando

-eres increíble, incluso cuando te apuñalaron, en la espalda sigues peleando, eres al menos digno de ser hermano de madara, me pregunto que dirá, si te mato

El fue más rápido que yo y me cortó el pecho casi al lado de mí brazo izquierdo, fue bastante doloroso…

-te duele ¿verdad? ¿En donde esta tu hermano para protegerte?

-¡cierra la boca!

Deje de sostener mi brazo izquierdo y lo ataque, con un rápido reflejo alce la espada y con mi brazo izquierda le sostení la mano

-¿Qué?

Rápido lo atravesé con mi espada hasta que muriera-mocoso…te aprovechaste de todo…

-¡YOUSAASHIIII!

Corrió donde estaba, un giro rápido tome la espada del que apuñale y lo apuñale a el, sin que el se diera cuenta, era muy grande, lucho y tome mi espada, él señor que pase cayo al suelo y lo volví a traspasar por la espada, pero aun así se resistía

-….muere…

Peleo con su espada con la mano izquierda lo esquive y seguí peleando con las dos espadas, en ese momento los lastimaba sigilosamente, aunque no ve mis pasos, al final le hice lo mismo otra vez excepto que en un mismo lugar y mas juntas, me callo mucha sangre en mi brazos

-ríndete…no tienes opciones para ganar…será mejor que te detengas, no quiero ser tan cruel como mi hermano…yousashii esta en un mejor lugar ahora, ¿no te gustaría estar con el?

-…eres de lo peor…pero no peor que madara, perdón…tu hermano…

Cayo…, las heridas me han hecho mucho efecto, tenía una herida en la espalda otra en la otra en el muslo izquierdo, umgh, no tenia tiempo que perder, dejé la otra espada y seguí cojeando con mi propia espada, casi llegaba a mi casa, no le tome muchas molestias a que los cadáveres estén así…ha, no paraba de sangrar… se que tengo que ser mas fuerte que mi hermano… que mi padre y proteger a los demás del clan, pero…

-¿¡mas fuerte que mi hermano!?...no…lo se

Volví a Caminar. Tengo que esforzarme más…pero, ¿¡ser más fuerte que mi hermano!? Eso parece… una locura, no se que pensar, ahora, después de llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta y la cerré, después quería dirigirme hacia mi habitación pero era tarde las heridas me había afectado tanto que me derrumbe…

-al menos estoy en casa…eso importa…he…vuelto…

Vi mas sangre pero no me importo, estaba cansado…

Estaba soñando que todos estaban ahí, qué era un niño y que también mi hermano lo era, dónde estaban nuestros padres y todo era muy pacifico…o será…que ya estoy muerto…

-ah… (No estoy muerto)

Alguien abrió la puerta, era mi hermano-vaya…ahora ya se porque me daba mala espina dejarte solo por estos lugares

-ah… ¿por cierto que estabas haciendo?

-removiendo cadáveres y limpiado sangre

-ah…

-por cierto ¡dejaste un gran desastre en la entrada, no lo podías a verlo limpiado!

-¡estaba muy mal, que podía hacer!

-je…si fuera tu

-¡no se porque eres tan cabeza dura! Me estaba muriendo ¿¡que podía hacer!?

-…y tu escuadrón-Me acosté y le dije-fueron asesinados

-…

-no pude protegerlos…lo comprendes ¿verdad?

-no…pero algo así me ocurrió, tienes que descansar, ¿sí?

-un…, como sea-Me así no deje de sentir dolor-voy a hacer algo de comer, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿lo que… quiera…?

-que quieres

-e…una parilla estaría bien

-bien, ya te la hago

-ah…

Es bastante extraño que el me escuche, aunque el me escucha, es bastante testarudo, miré a la izquierda y vi una medicina al parecer era para el dolor y estaba destapada, es por eso que no sentí dolor cuando me desperté, cuándo llegaba la tarde olí la comida, tome una camisa azul oscuro tradicional y me la puse sin gastar mucho tiempo

Cabio a mi ya que estuve mucho tiempo de vacaciones

Se apresuró a donde estaba la comida y se sentó sin darle importancia a que el estuviera ahí

-¡ya esta lista!

-¡ah!, yo creía que iba a llevarte la comida

-y quedarme yo atrás, ¡nunca!

-ah…y yo que siempre me preocupo por ti-dijo decepcionado

-¿lo haces?-le pregunto y después lo golpeo varias veces en la cabeza con el codo-¡COMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO, YO ME PREOCUPO DEMASIADO DE TI MUCHO LO SABIA, SÍ NO ESTA MAMA TENGO QUE CUIDARTE YO, LO SABIAS!

-¡si, pero, no tienes que golpearme, a veces eres bipolar, actúas de buena manera y de la mala, yo no te entiendo!

-no hay que entender nada-moviendo la pequeña fogata

-¡ya esta listo!

-no tengas prisa esta caliente-le dio la parrilla, comió un poco-ah, ¡esta caliente!

-te lo dije

-ah, no importa-lo comió despacio, él otro también comió igual, había en total cuatro y la oscuridad se sumió

-por cierto, había mas enemigos

-si, después de que mi equipo muriera fui atacado por cuatro tipos

-¿cuatro?

-si, él primero le corte la mano, al segundo y el tercero los apuñale a los dos, el primero me apuñalo pero seguí

-con eso es mas que suficiente, té dijeron una pista del otro movimiento del hashirama

-a, púes dice que atacaran 2 días antes y dicen que es mas que la emboscada, dicen que habrán 5.000 mas, pero yo pienso que ellos lo harán antes del segundo día-Se enojo con hashirama-desde que hashirama, hizo de líder del clan senju, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles.

-la mayoría de las victimas eran niños, será que hashirama no quería que participaran en esas guerras, es por eso que nos va tan mal o mas o menos es así

-por cierto quiero ver como termina

-el que

-lo del brazo, eso que contaste en unos minutos

-ah, bueno yo seguí y pelee con el ultimo sujetó, me corto al lado del pecho a la izquierda-puso su mano desocupaba en la herida, su hermano no dejo de verla-¿y como salieron las cosas?

-pues yo lo apuñale y al otro también execto que duro mas tiempo

-ya veo…-dejo de verle-…te hiciste muy fuerte, izuna

-ah…-sonrió-gracias-agarro la segunda ronda, después se quedaron ahí por un tiempo, izuna se ocupaba de la fogata agrego otro roble y siguió ocupándose del palo hasta cierto punto, en eso se sintió un silencio muy extraño

-….la guerra se esta poniendo muy dura

-si…será difícil

Volvió el silencio de nuevo

-no has pensado en quedarte con madre, ¿no?

-no…para que.

-es que quiero que te quedes con ella, ¿esta muy sola no crees? –moviendo la madera

-si. Después de la muerte de nuestro padre, ella a estado muy triste, será mejor que la visite

-es una buena idea

-si pero por alguna razón no voy a dejar la guerra, así que espérame cuando regrese, ¿si?

-ujun…-izuna se levanto-estaba pensando… en pelear para el clan pero en realidad… ¿porque estoy peleando con tobirama? El me considera un gran rival, pero aun así me trata como un gusano, ahora no estoy seguro de quien voy a pelear, me siento… muy inseguro ahora

-no pienses mucho, verás que se arregla rápido

-ah, bien…me voy a dormir

-tienes que tomar la medicina de noche, la tarde y la mañana, acomodo daté para visitarla

-¡umh.!

Dejo solo a madara con la fogata, dónde estaba la fogata y chimenea al mismo tiempo-eso lo tendrá entretenido por un momento-recordó cuando lo vio cuando llego a la casa, lo sostuvo-(izuna, ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?)-dejo de pensar y suspiro mirando hacía al techo-no quiero que te pase nada. Mí madre y padre me matarían-se levanto y tenia un balde de agua-bueno…eso es todo-apago la fogata

Izuna vio el boleto amarillo con cuadro tiques, eran pequeños del tamaño de los dedos-así que es esto…al final llego la hora…-quito 2 tiques y los otros los guardo en un cajón vacío de arriba, cerro el cajón y lo puso en su bolsillo, después se durmió, ala mañana siguiente, temprano se despedía

-¿por cierto? Tú no vas a ir conmigo

-tengo muchas cosas por hacer

-ah…bueno, sí quieres venir en mi cajo de arriba esta los 2 tiques, adiós

-adiós-se fue y madara siguió su camino, hubo una batalla muy temprano pero eso fue tomado por advertencia-ese estúpido hashirama

-fue bueno advertir ahora ya sabemos sus intensiones

-dicen que habrá mas de 5.000 senju así que hay que estar parejos en esto

-por cierto ¿en donde esta izuna-san?

-se fue a donde estaba nuestra madre

-¿el se fue?

-no mas bien yo le dije que lo haga-sacudió 1 vez a su hoz

-¡pero, izuna nos puede servir para esta batalla!

-eso lo se, izuna no se va a retirar de la guerra. Eso es casi imposible(al menos eso lo protegerá de eso)-volvieron los refuerzos-no encontramos nada, solo eso

-bien, quiero que se multiplique para mañana, tienes que estar alerta pero nada grave, guarden sus energías para mañana

-¡si!

Cuando estaba bebiendo te verde sintió extrañeza ya que estaba solo, antes de entrar ala casa vio el tique amarillo que estaba en el cajón y lo llevo a su bolsillo. Tomó otro sorbo pero lo tomo igual

-madara-san, ¡una carta!-dijo uno dela mensajería y otro que estaba ahí, le entrego esa carta a el-¿y esta carta?

-no se, pero dice, pará izuna-san

-le paso algo a izuna

-no, pero tiene un fondo negro dentro, eso quiere decir que a muerto alguien-abrió la carta y la leyó, era negra y tenia

_**E…bueno…, como decirte esto…se que nos presentamos cuando nuestro padre murió, estábamos de negro, mí mama no paraba de llorar…y ahora ¿como decirte esto?…se que tu no fuiste cercano a mi mama…a ella le gustaba mucho el origami, aunque nos hemos separado mucho de ella hace 7 años, tenemos sentimientos diferentes…bueno, té lo voy a decir de una vez…mi mama…acaba de…**_

Se levanto

-¡TODOS! Necesito un favor

-¡si!

Saco los dos tiques pequeño amarillos y no dijo nada, sé le asomo la idea eso

En la casa de la mama, cambió a izuna

Estaba haciendo un origami de cisne…a mi mama le encantaba uno de esos

-izuna-dijo la nana de el-cámbiate de ropa, él kimono blanco esta listo.

-ah, pero primero me bañare

-¿tu hermano…, llegara pronto?

-no lo apresures-me levante-se que llegara… lo se

En la bañera y con la mirada llena de vacío

-se que el vendrá… lo se…perdón…hermano…la tinta roja no reflejaba mi dolor en lo absoluto…-desangre-espero que… no te enojes…por cortarme las venas…-sonrisa-

-sumergir-

-(mira, es un cisne)

-(¡que bien ya lo lograste, él origami se utiliza se utiliza como una concentración de energía, así podrás pesar rápidamente hace que tus reflejos sean mas rápido, espero que seas un gran espadachín, al igual que tu padre…!)

Es raro. Qué yo recuerde eso…pero no importa…me vestí con las dos capas del kimono blanco, arregle las vendas de donde quedan las venas, estaba esperando a que mi hermano llegara, tengo que admitir que aguantar las lagrimas es peor que una enfermedad, aun sostenía el cisne con mis manos

Cambio a mí

Madara llego-eso fue rápido si supiera que la casa de mi madre estaba tan medio lejos, la visitaría mas a menudo…ya esta amaneciendo, tengo que darme prisa-en camino y retiro la puerta de entrada-ya llegue

-Ah, madara ¡cuanto has crecido!

-¿en donde esta izuna?

-esta en la segunda puerta del centro-se quito los zapatos y entro-por cierto, tú vas al funeral

-si no hay nada que hacer

-bien, aunque sea de ese color azul -el hermano mayor de izuna respiro, después entro en una habitación oscura, donde estaba izuna con una mirada de bastante decepción

-izuna

-ah… ¡viniste!

-estas muy mal… Supongo-izuna bajo la cabeza-si…bastante-Madara se sentó-… ¿ella fue muy cercana a ti?

-si…

-¿y ese conjunto?-se sentó la nana de ellos

-el cielo se esta poniendo rojo…hay que hacerlo mas rápido posible

-por cierto ¿de que murió?

-de una enfermedad incurable

-¡genial!, ahora hay mas formas de morir que en la guerra, ¡vámonos!

Había una gran cola para despedir a su madre parecía un gran festival para un difunto, había un gran camino que recorrer-mi madre debió ser una persona muy importante, pará que le hayan tributo ahí, por cierto en donde. Descansarán sus restos

-en la colina mas alta de aquí

-es donde estamos aquí

-si…, estamos a medio camino

-que bien

Después llegaron, ala colina donde le dieron su último adiós a ella.

-estamos aquí, pará darle un ultimo adiós a-

Acabo el funeral, estaban en un lugar donde había lapidas por todas parte ya el cielo se puso rojo y a ellos no le importaba si estaban en ese lugar, él origami del cisne estaba sobre la tumba de su madre

-si quieres llorar…puedes hacerlo…yo estaré muy-muy lejos

-mejor no hagas nada, tengo que tomar margen otra vez igual que hice con padre-(recordó como su madre lloraba, teniendo los trajes negros y toda el clan uchiha en un parpadeo)

-si es así, esta bien (ahora los únicos que quedamos somos tu y yo) –vámonos

-un-se fueron los dos

Después de llegar ala casa, había un silencio muy triste

-les preparare algo de comer-cerro la puerta, les sirvió la comida luego. No dijeron nada y solo se oye cuando comen y cuando toman la comida, después de terminar, la nana le dijo a madara que se bañara por que dijo que apestaba

-y con que me voy a vestir

-¿recuerdas el kimono de izuna? , tengo otro más de tu talla

-esta bien, pero mas vale que este listo para mañana

-esta bien

Izuna paseo por el lugar, era un lugar muy tranquilo, ni siquiera pensó en que haya enemigos ahí

-en el verano, pasa las luciérnagas, ¿las has visto?

-no

-ellas están cerca del rio, son muy luminosas y muy bonitas, algún día las conocerás

-por cierto. ¿Porque tenemos dos casas?

-la primera era para la crianza y la otra para la batalla…sabes estoy cansada de que mueran tanto familiares de la familia…estoy cansada de funerales, aunque no e visto a tu padre

-ellos eran personas diferentes

-ella no era del clan pero los cuido muy bien

Se puso de noche tenían que madrugar

-en realidad… ¡no se como soportas a tu hermano!

-ejeje, a veces dice otras cosas y dice otras. ¡Es casi incompresible!

-Umh…te creo.

-bueno…espero que duerma bien, hasta mañana.-se fue

-¡duerme bien!-se despidió y pensó con extrañeza-(¿son hermanos?, uno es diferente del otro)

Había dos habitaciones el pesaba que su hermano estaba ala derecha durmiendo ya que no había luz y se durmió. Él hermano mayor miraba el cielo arriba del techo, pasó como 1 hora y ya tenia sueño, se fue ala habitación de la izquierda y se durmió, ala mañana siguiente, ellos llegaron a donde estaba la división, dónde se prepararon para una gran masacre

-esta no es la primera vez que sucede esto, recuerda 5 años antes, esto es casi igual pero no tan sangriento que este-dijo madara

-solo tengo que decirle disculpas por sus familias-pidió disculpas izuna

-¿¡y eso que!?-dijo su hermano mayor-ah, bueno-dejo de disculparse-es que mi división fue eliminada y ahora solo…quedo yo

-y cuantos era-pregunto un miembro del clan

-eran…como 64

-¿¡64!?

-nosotros éramos 35, pero ahora solo quedo yo, perdoné por no haberlos protegidos…

-¡perdonarte!, acaban de derrotar a 64 enemigos y eran 35 es una hazaña

-¿en realidad los mataron a todos?

-eran una división mas grande de la montaña, pienso que había mas y algunos escaparon

-chico, ¡tú serviste para la guerra! Hacer eso es una hazaña

-ummh…

-por cierto eso del fantasma fue excelente, ahora los muertos te apoyan

-no es un fantasma, ¡cuántas veces tengo que decirlo!

El se puso azul del miedo

-¡b-bueno esa cosa cualquiera que fuese tenemos suerte!

-estarán alerta, si hay un ataque sorpresa solo hagan lo que saben hacer

Izuna esta comiendo bolas de arroz, pará resistir un poco mas la fase de esta situación

-oye, ¡izuna!-dijo el mismo que le hizo la pregunta y se sentó junto a el de forma amistosa

-¿¡que!?

-eh, no trajiste inazurumi

-tu siempre te comes mis inazurumis

-ah…,-lo dejo en paz-por cierto…notas lo raro que se ha vuelto tu hermano, ahora los fantasmas le aparecen

-no son fantasmas, sé llama susanoo

-susanoo

-dice que la perfeccionará aun mas hasta que de mas miedo que eso-comió otro bollo de arroz

-ah…a tu hermano le gusta asustar ¿verdad?

-a veces mas de lo que debe-escalofrió-por cierto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo en esa casa?

-mi mama murió

-oh…como lo siento-izuna lo miraba con ojos chinos-(eso dices tu)-y empezó a comer de nuevo

-¿y no hicieron nada ahí?

-como que nada

-es que madara-sama se aburre… así que

-el lo tomo muy bien

-en serio, ¿no te hizo nada?

-que quieres decir

-ah, nada pensé que te diría algo-miro la herida que se hizo en una vena-¿por cierto el te trata como todos los demás?

-eh…Como todos los uchihas soy su hermano…, así que puedo ser algo especial para el

-algo…, él no es fuerte-comió un poco de camarón

-¿ah?

-el solo asusta

-je, je, je si bastante

-bueno, adiós…-se marcho-adiós

-¡cuando este muerto!, ¡demonios, izuna!-se rio el ultimo que estuvo ahí, tomo te verde para tranquilizarte un poco-ah, que rico-dejo de tomar te y vio su espada sacando la funda de su espada-así que tenias la razón…, papa. Está espada me estaba protegiendo todo este tiempo, supongo que esta espada me defenderá hasta el día de mi muerte…o será hasta que yo le pida que me protege o será ella que no lo haría… ¿Quién sabe? Incluso pienso que hay otra opción, ante todo esto-cerró la espada y miro el techo-eso…creo.

Estuvo ahí un gran tiempo. Llegó al campo de batalla para organizarse, recordó una conversación que tuvo con ese tipo otra vez

-si algún día madara se muere, qué prácticamente no creo que ocurra, los del clan uchiha van a tratar de asesinarte

-¿porque?

-son reglas del clan, ¿recuerdas cuando tu hermano se hizo líder del clan?

-umh-acepto con la cabeza, él otro se estaba poniendo serio-pues…antes de que tu amigo y el de el muriera, madara estaba en una reunión después de que muriera su padre, él asedio ser el líder del clan ya que antes de morir batsuma dijo que ya es dueño del clan, después de haber muerto, pero todos dijeron que era una mentira, aunque tu lo viste, izuna

-si… lo vi, él le dijo que se acercara a el y lo aguanto para que le dijera eso

-bueno, los compañeros de batsuma no quería que fuera el líder del clan ya que se necesitaba mucha experiencia, muchos querían imponerse y ser el líder del clan, él rival de batsuma fue uno de ellos, fue una discusión muy dura y el se fue, dejando la conversación, pero por alguna razón ala madrugada fue descubierto por los uchiha muerto, tenía muchas heridas y tenia los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca…un encuentro muy bizarro, estábamos investigando el asesinato, sí alguien lo vio por ultima vez,madara dijo que lo vio una vez en el bosque dijo que el rival de batsuma tenia mucho que hacer esta noche y lo vio por de tras hasta que se fue. Le pregunte por que estaba ahí y dijo que estaba entrenando

-umh…el siempre entrena, no es nada extraño

-no se, los últimos en ver una persona viva es el tipo quien los mato

-eso puede ser posible, podía ser cualquier senju

-¿un senju? Pero ¿¡que dices!? el nunca se daría morir por un senju,preferiría suicidarse que estar muerto por un senju

-ah

-eso fue el jueves has visto algo extraño

-pues, no te sorprenderá, en ese día lavaba nuestra ropa y vi una extraña ropa rota y que había sangre pero las gotas no eran sangre de el…

-¿como sabias que no eran de el?

-eran gotas, pero no estaban cortadas así que no eran heridas-estaba sorprendido-apuesto que… estaba peleando con los senjus

-pasando en un funeral, cuándo no hay un líder que nos manden, eso no lo hace un enemigo que se siente superior aunque sea un momento perfecto para atacar-izuna pensó que estaba viniéndole la misma idea, no podía creerlo

-no te quiero asustar…, izuna…-le dio fuerzas-pero se que estas suposiciones son sugerencias de lo que le a pasado al rival de batsuma, ¿pero en estas condiciones…? es normal que haya muertos…-dejo de tocarlo

Ahora le toca a izuna

No se…si fue mi hermano…pero da la rareza de que el fue el quien mato a ese hombre, al parecer que mi papa murió, le a dado una razón por lo cual el poder es lo mas importante…yo no confió en el magekyo sharingan ni en… el susanoo, aunque no sabia si iba morir o no, vi toda mi vida pasando por mis ojos… ¡yo no soy como mi hermano!, desde ese momento… deje de confiar en el, yo no tengo la sangre tan fría como el, yo no tengo tanta ambición como el…no soy tan agresivo como el-apretando la espada-¡no necesito nada de eso!

-he izuna, si mueres ¿que le diremos a madara?

-dile que no morí, sí no que estaba de parranda

-bien, sé lo decimos, ja, jajá

Estaba a medio camino

No… te mueras…

…se que no debería oír eso, ni siquiera pensar en eso, debería estar dormido antes de que el apareciese y me lo dijera

Se…que no debería decirte…pero…se que en tus sueños lo entenderás mejor…esto es…muy vergonzoso pero…tenia que decírtelo…tarde o temprano…

-¡apresúrate!

-¡si!-estaba al frente, creó que iba a llover

-¿ves algo?-mire y no hay nada-no nada-respire hondo, ahora ya se por que se disculpo conmigo antes de que vinimos por acá, respire hondo otra vez y otra vez-¿y ese hondo?

-es que… estoy nervioso

-tranquilízate-vi algo-por cierto… ¿quien da la ofensiva, tú o yo?

-hazlo, tú

-bien-hice unos sellos parecidos al jutsu de fuego: jutsu bola fuego aunque no lo era, era una especie de fuego más fuerte, duró un poco y un tiempo para llenar mi estomago, ¡ahora!

-jutsu superior de fuego: ¡jutsu de lava de estigia!

Todos los guerreros quedaron como unos esqueletos frente ala lava

-¡trágate esa! Tobirama…-aun teniendo la posición del jutsu

-¡estamos atrapados!

-espera…-dije deteniendo a su hermano y a resto del ejercito ya era de noche- ¿no que tobirama es experto en jutsus de agua?

-si…

De pronto había una gran hola enfriando toda esa lava

-¡genial! Creó que será una batalla diferente ahora el que va a liderar la batalla vas a hacer tu y tobirama…estoy seguro de eso-dijo con los brazos cruzados

-ahí esta, ¡tobirama!

-apuesto que también esta hashirama, ¡vamos!

Fuimos…a pelear como siempre, pero me pregunto… ¿cuanto vamos a durar?

* * *

Al final de el primer episodio una escena, fue removida, esa muerte es demasiado cruel, cuando sasuke apuñalo a danzo y a Karin, eso es casi igual, execto que lo dejo caer solo y no dejo de verlo hasta ahí


	3. Brazo derecho o -epilogo largo-

Esta es la última parte de la trilogía van a leer mucho, habrá extras u ovas en las series son más cortas que los finales de las series y otras tal vez pasen a relleno algún día así que no sean tan duros conmigo, espero que le gusten los extras. Él primero es de la primera serie y el resto

Esto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto y a la animación por hacer que el mangan combrara vida y darnos tantas explicaciones como molestias

Gracias

No es video, no es imagen es fanfictión.

Ayer estaba rezando, su hermano lo encontró en una de las estatuas

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-pidiendo a buda-respiro el otro-…tú siempre fuiste muy tranquilo y muy apacible a buda

-umh… ¡es que siempre tengo que estar tranquilo!…y tengo que confiar en mí mismo, es como si le pidiera que me salve la vida ya que la que me protege es la espada

-sí, eso parece…pero aun así vas a morir

-eh…lo se…yo… no le pido la vida eterna…-dijo sonriendo-solo que sea buena

-…la vida está llena de dolor

-porque… ¿¡eres tan amargado!?-dijo con una sonrisa más grande, él otro no le hizo caso y siguió su camino-has lo que quieras

Unos minutos más temprano-seque…está llena de dolor…pero confió que me ayudaras con mis problemas

-no soy un héroe, olvídate de eso

-¡claro que no lo eres! tu eres mi hermano ¿no?

-y si yo no estoy… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-buscare una solución a esto

-entonces ¿porque me metes en tus problemas?

-es que siempre quise tener dos soluciones, es más fácil

-¡no te entiendo para nada!

-¿y…como empezó esta guerra?

-tú ya la sabes

-umh…si pero…no me la creo yo creo que hay algo mas

-no crees que sea culpa de los hermanos

-que hubiesen peleado sí, pero que sería tan grande la cosa no lo creo, debe ser que la guerra se inició antes de que el sabio dejara de existir

-en serio

-si tu fueras el súper guy me enojaría pero ya que eres líder del clan eso es impresionante

-así que no te molesta que sea líder del clan

-no, en realidad…ya van 2 años después de que te hiciste líder del clan

-si…te fuiste después de la evaluación, ken me lo dijo

Recordó eso, él se levantó después de que empezaran atacar a su hermano y le dijo ken muy pálido y discreto-voy a tomar algo de aire…, dile eso cuando él te pregunte donde estoy

-bien…, estoy de acuerdo contigo

-gracias…-se fue a las escaleras fuera del estadio, vio sus manos-no puedo creerlo…-y imagino ver gotas de sangre en sus manos-he tocado la sangre de una persona asesinada… (Y que todo el tiempo estuvo presente pero yo lo he ignorado por no ser muy importante)

Otro recuerdo

Cuando lavaba la ropa

-por cierto, en donde está la ropa que estaba llena de sangre que estaba el miércoles

-ah…lo bote, no servía para nada, No deberías tirar eso por ahí, él piso se pone sucio ya lo limpie ojala no hagas eso otra vez

-descuida no lo hare de nuevo, adiós

Termino el recuerdo-Respiro profundamente-bien-regreso al estadio pero ya se terminó, eso fue rápido

-ya-el abuelo está pensando, el volvió a verlos otra vez-eso fue increíble, los enemigos volaban-dijo ken

-ah, qué bien

-por cierto, ¿porque no estabas ahí?

-ah…es que quería aire fresco

-¿te sientes mal?

-ah ¡estoy bien, nada malo!

-seguro

-si

-si algo malo te pasa mi mama me va asesinar

-siempre dices eso, tranquilo estoy bien

-oye, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo el abuelo-a solas

-bien. Espérame

-umh…vale

En la oficina del abuelo

-que tiene que hablar conmigo

-veras, aun no se aceptado ningún líder que sea dueño del clan

-yo puedo

-es obvio que tú puedes remplazar a tu padre, ¡sería una magnífica idea!...excepto que tengo un problema…tu hermano

-¿Qué…tiene izuna?

-es heredero de tu padre igual que tú, esta será la segunda parte

-la segunda parte

-la primera es saber cuántos de nosotros te puedes enfrentar, la segunda será…enfrentarte con tu hermano hasta que uno de ustedes muera, recuerda que tú no peleaste con el

-eso es absurdo

-también puede llegar a un acuerdo, la vida de nosotros es demasiado preciada para ser perdida por una estúpida pelea, puedes ser el líder de aquí… claro..., si a tu hermano no le gusta el poder, je, je, recuerda que tu hermano tiene el magekyou sharingan no es tan fácil

Él se fue de ahí y dejo el tipo solo, cambio a izuna

Casi no puedo respirar, ¿Qué será…lo que me pasa? Mientras seguía en el árbol esperando, regreso y actué como si nada

-que paso

-nada

-ah…-supongo que preguntarle es una pérdida de tiempo, entonces seguí-vamos-ya no aguanto…no sé cuánto tiempo pueda quedarme en pie, ni siquiera me dijo que hacia allí, pero no importa. Solo…-gota-solo aparenta…-siguió como si nada-me esfuerzo tanto para que no me descubra que incluso sudo…solo necesito sudar menos…es bastante difícil, sentí que había algo en mi espalda, tal vez eso era solo mi imaginación ya que el efecto desapareció...que, qué ¿¡QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!?... No sentí los otros pasos que andaban atrás de mí

-¿te gustaría ser el líder del clan?-me di la vuelta es increíble que me dijera eso-eh… ¿nandato sore?

-¿quieres ser el líder de uchiha ichizuku?

-tu eres el que debería estar peleando con hashirama no yo, además no me interesa tanto el poder

-ya veo

-quisiera proteger al clan pero… tu eres más capas que yo hazlo tu

-como quieras

-hm-es bastante difícil seguir así…-te pasa algo

-no nada seguimos-tiene que…ser así-caminamos un par de minutos, estábamos al punto de llegar a nuestra casa pero…me quede sin aire sentía que me ahogaba poco a poco, me…asfixiaba…

-¿¡qué te pasa!?

-parece…que me estoy…quedando sin aire

-voy a llamar al doctor

-dile…que...es…es ¡urgente!

-sí, resiste-se fue-¡agth!-sonido de asfixia

Yo de nuevo (ustedes saben porque)

El doctor llego y lo estabilizo aunque allá quedado durmiendo igual, el sujeto de la bata blanca estaba analizando su hermano estaba preocupado ya que es la primera vez que le pasa, también había unas medicinas en forma de tazas de té encerradas atrás de la cabeza de izuna. Al final pregunto solo para no sentirse angustiado a la vez-¿Qué… le pasa?

-umh… ¿tienes que responder a unas preguntas? ¿Él tiene problemas respiratorios?

-no para nada-el doctor tomo el pulso del que estaba dormido aun sin dejar de preguntar ¿tiene problemas alimenticios?

-iie

-¿tiene problemas de pánico?

-no…, es la persona más calmada que conozco

-le ha dado algún dolor

-no. No dijo nada-su hermano despertó-ah…

-tienes suerte si hubiera llegado tarde tu condición se hubiera agravado

-deberías haberme lo dicho antes

-te hare una prueba ¿te han dolido los músculos?

-pues…si, mucho en realidad

-¿y los ojos?-reviso sus ojos, eran rojos y cansados, también tenía sombras debajo de los ojos-tam…bien

-¿sientes que el aire se acaba?

-umh…no…me duele la cabeza

-bien… ¿estás cansado? ¿Has pensado en que te cansas demasiado?

-pues…si, últimamente sí.

-cuanto has dormido

-recuerda que esta en la guerra, así que no puede dormir mucho

-ya se lo que le pasa-se puso los lentes-veras, el cuento es muy largo, ¿ha participado en todos los conflictos?

-si

-¿cuántos?

-los que pueda asistir

-…-guardo un poco de silencio-¿Cuántos…has matado?-izuna se inclinó arriba-eh…

-¿has peleado mucho?

-si mucho. Tengo que proteger a mi clan

-eso era lo último que quería oír, izuna…-ajusto sus lentes-es agotamiento, mucho agotamiento…te has enfermado mucho

-no mucho…

-…es un ataque respiratorio

-¿eh…?-dijo impresionado izuna

-hasta que yo sepa no es nada grave para ti

-¡que no es nada grave!

-déjame terminar… ¿hubo algo que… te asustara?

-no…

-yo creo que eres muy sensible a eso, tal vez sea la razón de que pierdas el aire.

-Eso es absurdo

-recuerda que él no es tan fuerte como tú, si ves algo horrible te asustas ¿no?

-si… pero no tanto para tener un ataque respiratorio

-viste algo-vio sus manos y recordó todo lo que implicada esa sangre. Comenzó a invertirlar con las dos manos en el cuello-así que debe ser eso…

-¡Que rayos hace, haga algo!-piso un saco pequeño y dejo de invertirlar

-Como no tienes problemas respiratorios es poco común se radica en la presión y el retumbo de las zonas respiratorias, espero que no vuelvas a recordar eso, otra vez y no falla. Descansa lo necesitaras, recuerda que tú no puedes protegerlos a todos de una vez, toma aire limpio y tomate un tiempo para recuperarte está bien-si…-dijo decesionado, el doctor se fue antes de decir una cosa en la salida a su hermano mayor-ah…, por cierto no le dejes salir si se pone testarudo

-él no es así

-si claro y yo nací ayer, adiós-se fue de su casa y ahora… ¿Qué podía hacer? Mientras caminaba izuna estaba tosiendo y tomo la medicina de inmediato, madara llego a la puerta, suspiró antes de sentarse- así que así son las cosas

-si…

-quédate aquí hasta que te recuperes-suspiro-¿y qué era eso que te asustaba tanto?

-eh…-se miró las manos-¿será la muerte de nuestros amigos un cargo menor?

-no…no es eso, es mucho peor

-¿es algo mucho peor?

-sabes que su sangre no ha sido manchada por nuestras manos

-y menos para que sea utilizados, no se necesita creer que seamos amigos si no que ellos crean que lo somos-su hermano no le dijo nada menos-eres muy cruel hermano

-umhh, pero recuerda que también lo hiciste tu

-si la razón era matarlos no hubiese aceptado

-ellos no eran nada para nosotros, ¿no? lo recuerdas muy bien ¿no es así?-izuna lo miro un poco y de volvió la mirada -si…creo que sí, pero que voy hacer, me voy a aburrir…

-haz algo para no aburrirte

-lo intentare.

Días después

Él estaba entrenado con el bambú, las cortaba rápidamente pero hacia formas geométricas giraba como si fuera una cortadora andante, después de que termino tomo aire y se fue del bosque, sentía que ya se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente como para ir después de un largo periodo de descanso. Aunque se sentía un poco inútil ya que muchos de su clan han muerto o han quedado heridos le quedaba en la cabeza esa preocupación

-vaya…así que estabas entrenando-dijo su hermano después de llegar, al parecer oyó unos sonidos

-ah, sí. Si es lo único divertido que hacer, por cierto… ¿no estás enojado por haberte, mentido?-dijo con una risa nerviosa-¿cómo podía estar enojado?-su hermano suspiro-pero has estado flojeando mucho, ¡ya me arte de ti!

-ha-empezó a atacarlo-¿eh?

-¡vamos!, has estado flojeando todo el día, ¡ven y ponte a pelear!

-¡bien!-ataco, lo esquivo pero todavía seguía peleando y no se daba por vencido no importa que su hermano fuera más fuerte que el...Eso no importaba había durado hasta la tarde y vaya que sudo-¿Por qué no mejor…-traspiración-tratamos… de matarnos?-dijo su hermano mayor, pero izuna pensaba-(si el trata de matarme…, realmente lo va a hacer, sé que yo no… soy hashirama,..Pero no importa.)

-he, ¡vamos!, no es tan fácil hasta…que uno caiga-dijo muy alegre y poniéndose firme-como sea…-tomo su 54 aire y tomo la misma postura de siempre-bueno….-tomo más aire-¡aquí voy!- golpearon sus brazo derechos bastante fuerte-así que te gusta "bailar" ¿eh?-su hermano pregunto lo cual pude ser singular porque nunca le había respondido a esa pregunta

-y a ti…te gusta "bailar" ¿no?

Lo hizo reír con la boca cerrada ya que era muy obvio lo que sentía era solo para provocarlo-¿y tú qué crees?-le hizo una llave de reversa pero luego el otro le hizo otra llave para que cayera los dos

-¡me las pagaras!

-¡ya lo veras!

Se quedaron hasta la noche incluso se ausentaron hasta el amanecer en el piso hasta que el sol los despertó, madara despertó con la boca seca ya que no había bebido agua en ese casi medio día

-ah…que paso

-creo… que dormimos aquí… Y… ¿valió la pena?

-para mi… si-se rio como si hubiera recibido algo-tienes un gran problema, lo sabias. Creo que me rompiste unos huesos

-tu…también… qui-¿quieres que vayámonos a casa?

-no… ¡APESTAS!-izuna se arrastró hacia donde estaba el-vamos ala botes de agua

-umh…

Después del baño, aunque le dolían los huesos lo lograron, su hermano menor sentía que se hubiera perdido algo importante

-¡esto es un asco!,..Izuna-él se quejó por el agua fría-…-izuna no dijo nada, madara lo ignoro-…no puedo creer que hayamos peleado todo el día

-umh… (Sé que deberíamos matar al enemigo pero no a nuestro clan…-imágenes de sus amigos y de un conocido de tajima- son tres, los dos fueron asesinados por mí y mi hermano y el otro…)

-apuesto que mataron al que avisa de todo, ¿no, izuna?

-he, si

-¿Qué te pasa? Algo malo

-eh, no-sonrió-es que… ¡tengo hambre, eso es todo!

-ah, pero antes tienes que cambiarte y…todo eso

-ha si ya debería empezar ya-se marchó- (no debería decírselo, ¿qué va a decir?…no quiero ni saber…)

-ahh…debí decirle algo…pero que es, ¡ah, eso!...se lo diré después

Termino el recuerdo y volvemos a donde terminamos

-¡VAMOS!

-¡VAMOS! ¡DESMUESTREMEN DE QUE ESTAN HECHOS!

_Todos atacaron, mi hermano también…él era muy popular…todo el mundo lo conocía ya que, era bastante aterrador para los enemigos, no marchaba ya que no es nuevo ver esto…, olía la sangre a las 5 de la mañana, olía el olor a putrefacción de los cuerpos más que el roció. Al final no lo puedo evitar, saqué la funda y la deje en mi cadera, salté y tome mi espada en el centro, le di adiós a mis ojos negros…_

_Recuerdos _

_A mi gentileza_

_(-y quedarme yo atrás, ¡nunca!)_

_Y a mi sangre caliente_

Avanzo poco a poco tenía el sharingan, después vio un viento que tumbaba a los enemigos fácilmente

_Tus palabras. Por algún momento de la vida, me dijiste algo que tenía sentido…siento, no ser tan fuerte como tú ya que…tu…sufriste mucho por…nuestra familia-_cerro los ojos y recordó esas palabras

_No te puedo prometer nada…sé que por algún tiempo tengo que morir, pero por ahora…_

-¡luchare… por mi vida!

Episodio 3: brazo derecho o epilogo largo o película ¡como quiera llamarle!

Advertencia: mucha sangre y violencia

Tobirama estaba asechando y asesinando a sus enemigos sus otros llegaron y se ayudaron, hashirama acaba de ver a algunos muertos que eran de su propio clan tirados en el suelo-¿eh?-uno se tiro para morir al lado del líder de su clan, desagrado y con la boca llena de sangre dijo-ve… tu…yo, no…-y murió

-esto no puede seguir con más tiempo…-hizo poses de manos-¡estilo de madera: cuidad de árboles!-broto arboles de la nada haciendo hacer caer a todos, madara se aprovechó eso haciendo que esos árboles se llenaran de fuego y que se volvieran cenizas,

Izuna estaba luchando por su vida (como decía) y peleaba con todos los que podía cuando tenía la oportunidad les haría una gran herida la mayoría era en el pecho, otra en la espalda, no tenía compasión con nadie, cada vez que se le acercaba el enemigo le veía los ojos rojos, con sus dos espadas arrasaba con todos a su paso. Finalmente hashirama y su rival se encuentran, no querían decir nada después del incendio…madara sonrió

le a cuchillo el estómago a este ,después se enfrentó una redada, lucharon al mismo tiempo estaba como en la boca del monstruo, aguantaba la fuerzas de esas espadas en la horizontal de su espada no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo, así que aguanto su segunda espada y giro hasta arribar a las espadas rápidamente y los corto como si fuera una cuchilla humana de dos elices, avanzo velozmente le corto el pecho al enemigo de la derecha y lucho con han voz al mismo tiempo, los mataba rápidamente y con mucha fuerza para que no se levante, ni siquiera sabía que esa era su verdadera velocidad ,tomaba sus espadas como si fueran suyas y las utilizaban a su juicio…todo lo veía…en cámara lenta… veía sangre saliendo y brotando de un cuerpo…sudor frio, sudor saliendo de el…espadas que plante, está habilidad la aprovechó para cortar más rápido a los enemigos, le corto la cabeza a un tipo aunque nunca se vio… después , se mostraba mucho la intensidad del miedo de la gente, luego le corto a su izquierda dos más en el estómago después el de las izquierda se defendían les corto la yugular con su espada izquierda….era muy lento…demasiado lento…su forma de pelear era más porque danzaba…más rápido…muy rápido…más rápido…

-más rápido…,más rápido,-empezaba matar más rápido de lo normal- ¡más rápido!,¡más rápido!,¡más rápido!,¡más rápido!-no le importaba como morían o como los trataba o como utilizaba sus espadas o si les golpease…no…,¡no le importaba nada!, los descuartizaba a todos de repente se convirtió en una máquina de la muerte a toda velocidad, agarro una espada por la boca y le apuñaleó la garganta al que estaba en su espalda con la boca hasta que se morían lentamente, lo más horrible es mirar sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal como si… el dijera que te ibas al infierno y si te i vas –a…ahg…iahgn…uagc. Ahg…a...…ag

-es…un… demonio-boto sangre y murió. Comenzó a matar a todos otra vez tomo dos espadas más y las manejo al igual que las primera esecto que las guardaba con un haz para mancillar a los demás aunque no duraron mucho las repartió cuando estaba más lejos al final se quedó con las que tenía y seguía girando, si alguien llegaba a su camino ya saben cómo haciéndolo, seguía repitiendo las misma palabras-más rápido, más rápido, ¡más rápido! ¡MAS RAPIDO!- hasta que se cansó de hacerlo, sé arrodillo al suelo tocando la tierra con su mano izquierda, sudaba mucho-mas…rápido-entonces la gente que estaba parada era gente no se había dando cuenta que ha sido cortada, dé repente se abrieron sus heridas y la sangre salió violentamente, la gente que no se había dando cuenta de eso salían despavoridos, todo su cuerpo fue salpicado de sangre incluso su piel se veía más incolora que ese color carmín, tenía la cara muy cansada, la gente se apartaba tanto que tobirama apareció caminando hacia él, izuna lo vio, tomó aire estaba bastante agitado pero no se había rendido-tomo las espadas cubiertas de sangre y se levantó en un terreno valdió con cadáveres

-to…birama-guardo la espada de su mano izquierda en la cadera del lado derecho, tenía una mirada tétrica y seria en su cara

-me das asco…-no le respondió, tomaron aire y pelearon, era una batalla bastante desigual pero no le quedaba otra alternativa sus hermanos peleaban igual, izuna estaba cansado si seguía así le daría otro ataque después de mucho tiempo, aunque eso se había calmado no cambia duda de que le daría de nuevo

-¿te cansaste?-dijo su rival-será mejor que te duermas… tu muerte será más indolora

-calla…te

-tu nunca serás más fuerte que yo, ríndete

-no. No lo hare, eso…nunca-atacaron nuevamente, seguían así aunque se le acababa el aire no lo dejaría en paz, aunque tobirama se estaba hartado y lo alejo de el hasta dejarlo en el suelo, después de eso iba a terminar con su vida, pero él no se dejó y comenzó a blandir la espada se puso de pie-¿vas a continuar?-el otro tomo un poco de aire y vio como peleaba su clan entonces dijo-si ellos pueden…yo… también-lucho con el incluso con más fuerza, en otra parte

-¡no te vas ir de aquí!-dijo madara, con un poco más de cansancio pero no vencido teniendo su magekyou sharingan, los clanes no podían dejar de darse por vencido. Volvamos con la pelea de los dos líderes de ese clan, hashirama quería terminar con la pelea lo más antes posibles, pero su rival no lo quería dejar-me dijeron que eres tan poderoso que ya sabes utilizar fantasmas de los guerreros que han muerto

-no es un fantasma se llama Susanoo

-pues da miedo

-tranquilo pronto habrá otro más por aquí, esto solo aparece cuando se combina el tsukiyomi con el amaterasu es bastante difícil aunque es básico cuando se aprende a usarlo-desapareció el espíritu del susanoo-en fin, vamos a pelear estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí

-si tienes razón…, terminemos con esto-dijo juntado las manos en forma de pedidura

Esa confrontación duro hasta la tarde se estaba formando nubascos en el cielo iba a llover y la imagen de la sangre y de la guerra se veía más oscura cuando se formaba la lluvia pero eso no era excusa para dejar de pelear, empezaban a hacer lo que sea para destruirse, parecía un terreno valdido había más muertos que heridos ,había resistencias que soportaron el ataque, hashirama con la madera y tobirama con la prisión de hielo, mientras que los uchihas fueron protegidos por el escudo yata de los líderes del clan

-nos vamos

-¡que!

-hemos perdido mucha gente, además ya… nos veremos en otro día, vamos-se retiraron ,por fin tuvieron un poco de descanso, pero eso no seinfica que no ganaron había más muerte cada vez y se cree que podría estar peor, es la primera vez que el invoca el escudo yata para proteger a todos ya que ese efecto hacia que sintiera agotado solo guardo su espada y paso por el lugar de regreso con una mirada de decepción, está cubierto de sangre y con varias heridas, hay muchos decepcionados otros reían pero nadie tenía la misma cara

-oye, ¡izuna!-dijo el tipo que le hablo antes, madara se dio cuenta del escándalo y otros mas

-ah…estas vivo

-¡como que vivo!, me dijeron que ahora sabes manejar fantasmas

-es susanoo

-e…dicen que hay enfermeras bonitas, en el otro sector, ¿vienes?

-ah, bien-lo tomo y lo llevo a la enfermería con mucha velocidad-¡vamos! ¡Vamos para allá!-llegaron al hospital, el hospital parecía un hotel de 5 estrellas, ellos llegaron-¡hola! Llegamos

-ah, hanabuki, otra vez ya te dije que no nos molestáramos

-es que vine con una amigo

-ha y yo te ti dinero para que te vayas

-vamos…yo también estoy herido, sabías

-bien, vamos, la sala ha estado muy recitada-se veían muchos heridos, izuna fue atendido por una chica que tiene cabello corto castaño y era una novata-eh…domo, eh…anata wa, izuna-kun

-eh, si

-ah, espero que tengas pocas heridas ¿Cuántas?

-san

-ah, muy pocas, veamos-se quitó la camisa, había una herida en el lado derecho arriba de la esquina de su brazo derecho, otro en su estómago y otras pequeñas sin importancia y hay una en la mejilla derecha algo muy usual

-vaya yo creía que tenías más heridas, bueno… pero vamos-le estaba curando las heridas, izuna veía la sangre de su mano después de la masacre que tuvo con esos senjus, apestaba a sangre, paso una señora con una canasta

-la lavandera está aquí, ella va a limpiar toda la ropa, te darán otra ropa cuando regreses

-gracias-la lavandera se fue y dejo a esos dos de nuevo-esas guerras son muy sangrientas

-sí, me sorprende que hanabuki aun este vivo

-él tiene mucha moral, no se dará por vencido a si, y a ti y e nos, ¡estas comprometido con una enfermera de aquí!

-¡no me digas!

-es cierto

-umh

-por cierto,

-como es…tu nii-san

-el…siempre quiere ser muy fuerte para superar a hashirama, se preocupa mucho por el clan, es un buen líder en realidad

-si…debe ser muy interesante, por cierto hanabuki me conto unas historias. Como… la apariciones de madara uchiha

-¿apariciones?

-dice que si me encuentro contigo por tercera vez; aparece madara uchiha

-ja, ja, ja en serio,…como un fantasma

-él dijo que se podía encontrar con madara uchiha, mañana…porque ha hablado contigo dos veces, pero específicamente dijo que en diferentes lugares así que no puede estar muy lejos de completarse eso…, también dijo que tú eres un experto desasiéndote de el enemigo incluso le apodo la espada" la espada endemoniada anti-senjus"

-endemoniada. Ah, si este inventa

-veo que también eres popular…-termino de curarlo con las vendas, saco una bandita y la puso en su mejilla-y muy lindo

-eh…mi hermano es más…

-pero a mi agradas mas

-bueno, te dejo para que duermas…es tarde, lamento que te duermas antes de que comieras pero mañana comerás, hay desayuno mañana, buenas noches-se marchó y lo dejo dormir apago las luces y el cielo era azul oscuro las estrellas se veían así que sería una buena noche

-hey…izuna

-a…-se supo que el que estaba a su lado era…-hanabuki…oíste todo-

-si-dijo después de arrastrar la tela que los dividía-son muy amigables ¿no? Te agrada ari

-es muy alegre, con que "la espada endemoniada anti-senju"

-ejeje, sí, eso te dan buena fama

-no me agrada, pero suena genial ese apodo

-bueno, hasta mañana-dejo la tela en paz

- duerme bien-se durmió hasta mañana. Amaneció y lo único que hizo es bañarse, después de salir solo se puso una bata blanca y ya no recogió como lo hacía usualmente, después desayuno, aunque no era una sala elegante no le importo y hablo con los demás, estaba comiendo arroz con pescado con salsa de curry

-y ese ojo

-¡ah!, me sacaron el ojo pero yo ataque utilizando mi espada, aunque me duele un poco

-quiero quedarme aquí para siempre las chicas de aquí son muy hermosas

-pero ella no te veía como realmente eres

-ah…

-ja…

-¿por cierto, izuna te gusta una de las enfermeras de aquí?-pregunto su compañero de al lado del hospital

- no…pero son muy agradables

-¿y que harás cuando termines de comer?

-regresar a mi casa, ¿Por qué?

-por cierto tienes que regresar con noticias sobre los muertos que han vivido en la guerra, es una orden del comando centra

-bien…lo hare

-dale una visita a hikaku, ¿si…? Él está aquí pero es tan amargado que no se me ocurre hablarle, a quizás tú puedas hablarle, tienes experiencia hablando con personas serias ¿no?-no le gusto la forma en que le hablo

-solo porque mi hermano no sonríe tanto… no quiere decir que sea un amargado.

-sí, pero solo sonríe cuando hashimara este cerca. Si me dices que tu hermano te sonrió una vez dímelo y espero creerte

Lo miraba como si él lo supiera todo haciendo que lo ignoraba, hacía que dejo de darle atención y siguió comiendo, la lavandera puso su ropa en su cama y le aviso

-su nueva ropa está limpia, regresare tu ropa cuando se halla secado

-gracias, la regresare cuando termine de usarla

-bien

Cuando termino de comer vio que su atuendo es demasiado simple era un complemento gris con la camisa de un borde rojo, era bastante simple pero útil, se lo puso, se recogió el cabello y tomo sus espadas, dio un paseo en el hospital, era muy grande, después de un rato encontró a hikaku, estaba comiendo con muchos vendaje

-hikaku

-hay dios…, ¿¡que rayos quieres!?

-…etto

-¡estoy aquí desde 2 semanas!, ¿Qué quieres?

-bueno, es que estoy en el hospital, ayer ocurrió otra pelea y me ordenaron…

-para ver… ¿¡que te dijo tu hermano!?

-me dijo que le sacara los registros de los muertos

-bien, al menos eso es algo

Después de comer, se fueron en una niebla que no los dejaban ver-toma-le dio su segunda espada a hikaku-y que tal… si te corto en dos a ti, así podre defenderme mejor

-eh…-sonrió a menor de las penas-mejor es así…yo estoy en tu misma condición

-uhum-aun con las espadas no había casi nadie y llegaron a la morgue sin ningún enemigo que les enfrente, raro ¿no?, llegaron y vieron muchos muertos cubiertos con sábanas blancas

-bien…comencemos-pero había tipos que revisaban a los cadáveres y uno le dijo-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-me enviaron a revisar los muertos

-en serio, no he oído noticias de que tú nos ayudarías-y un administrador paso por aquí-ah, izuna-san hikaku-san vengan-lo siguieron-ustedes no fueron elegidos para inspeccionar cadáveres

-eso lo dijo el comando central

-¿el comando central…? Que absurdo…el comando central quiere una reunión con ustedes digo,…contigo

-(porque…todas las reuniones se asemejan conmigo) caminando a delante de ellos viéndole la espalda dijo-si quieres saber porque…, contigo, es porque es mejor hablarte a ti que tu hermano

-y-

-tu hermano no tiene que saber de esto, es secreto…tú también…tienes que guardarte los secretos ¿verdad?-no dijo nada y solo se aprovechó de caminar vio la puerta-tienes que entrar aquí solo

-bien, esperare-hikaku se fue, el otro más adelante de la puerta la abrió y estaban muchos señores del comando central-pase…-camino y se sentó, el señor que abrió la puerta no paso y solo cerró la puerta y se fue-¿Qué quieren?

-izuna… ¿no?...me alegra que hayas venido

-déjame adivinar ¿deudas?

-no…ese tema se ha discutido que ya hace tiempo que lo arreglamos, ¿Cómo estás? He oído que estabas en un hospital

-estoy bien, a que me llamo

-toma-le dio un caleidoscopio circular naranja-oí que ustedes tienen el mangeyou sharingan, así que esto es similar a sus ojos excepto que es de juguete, te lo regalo

-ah, gracias…pero… ¿eso es todo?

-es que quería darte esto, no lo quiero

-ah, gracias, pero tengo…

-solo fue un pretexto, puedes regresar

-ah…esta…bien-se fue, eso fue extraño, sólo le dio un caleidoscopio circular y su compañero no paraba de quejarse-¡un tonto caleidoscopio! .He oído de pretexto más tontos pero esto les gana a todos. Como es posible que me hallas sacado de el hospital, arriesgar mi vida, ¡por!, ¡por! ¡Un tonto caleidoscopio!

-tranquilízate…puede ser una broma

-Pues… ¡es muy mala!-dejo el tema y puso otro-tengo que irme con mi equipo, adiós

-adiós…-le dio su espada y se fue. El otro regreso a su casa, era muy grande. Había mucho silencio parecía que no había nadie ahí, paso por la entrada, por la sala no hay ningún sonido, por su cuarto, pero no lo encontró

-(…será que se quedó a fuera...será que está entrenando para vencer a hashirama…no es nada nuevo…siempre es así…toda la vida fue así…el odia a todos los senjus…yo)

-solo quería que se callara la boca a tobirama,…nada más…nada cambiara…al menos lo intente, …por un tiempo…no me rendiré…-cambio de tema-…magekyou sharingan-saco la esfera naranja y movió los arcos del costado y vio muchas figuras divertidas-a…que divertido…me mareo un poco…pero la figuras son muy lindas-dejo el caleidoscopio-un juguete, antes…yo…¿ tenía un juguete?...no lo creo, si lo hubiese recordado ya lo sabía…supongo que no

_Han pasado varios días…mi vida es un borde fino que algunas veces se vuelve estrecho y otras veces grueso, no tengo que decir cómo me fue, luchaba todo el día, estaba agotado creo que tengo unas 1.000 fuerzas en mi interior, porque…hay que tener eso para al menos sobrevivir un día tras día, tras hasta me dolían los ojos,…tengo los ojos secos, me dolían los músculos, ya no podía parame de pie bien… ¡Es mejor callarse y morir en paz! estaba muy cansado y eso era si todos los día, siempre ,siempre, siempre, era así_

-1.00, 2.06, 3.00 ,1.500, 6.79, 3.00, 406

En una reunión, dando los datos de muerte de los integrantes del clan y los ninja

-así que en total de la semana son: 3.491, eso significa que hay más muertos que la semana pasada

-…pero hemos matado más de lo que matan ellos

-no…es que solo matarlos es suficiente para que ganen, si no ganar más terreno-dijo el consejero

-ya veo…creo que nos estamos esforzándonos demasiado

Izuna estaba durmiendo necesita recuperar energía ha sido una semana muy dura y sigue más, en ese sitio era el único lugar que puede relajarse si dormía allá afuera tenía que estar alerta y tendría un sueño muy corto, el aire era muy fresco y lloviznan té, si eso no era vida, no sé qué fuese

_Ya era hasta básico tener que vivir más de 31 días, muchos se quejaban, muchos hasta se volvieron locos, ¿razón?, no lo sé, insultaban a mi hermano, pero él siempre había permanecido su compostura. Muchos estaban hartos. y…yo también…aunque no lo demostrara. He durado por muchos días. Tenía que hacerlo, era lo único que hacia…aunque estuviera lleno de sangre…realmente no importaba. Aunque estuviera herido… no me importaba…no puedo quejarme, no puedo…-_se durmió

Al día siguiente oyó unos quejidos reconoció su voz y fue para allá, supo que le dolían mucho los ojos pero lamentablemente era más grave que eso-estoy ciego…

-de verdad que no puedes ver nada

-¡ESTOY CIEGO! NO OISTE, ¡ESTOY CIEGO! ¡CIEGO!

-bien, cálmate…-lo sostuvo-voy a mostrarte 2 dedos, si los vez dímelo-le mostro los dedos en frente de los ojos, pero el otro dijo-…sabes que estoy ciego, ¿no es así?

- ¿no los vez?-su hermano solo los toco-pues…solo puedo sentirlos

-así que si realmente estas ciego-se alejó un poco del

-y tu… ¿no lo estás?

-no…tal vez fue que forzaste la vista demasiado

-puede ser…el magekyou sharingan

-yo no utilizo tanto eso. No me es…necesario

-Ya veo-le comenzó a doler de nuevo y peor-le avisare al médico-corrió pero di hermano lo detuvo-sé que puedo estar ciego… pero conozco mas esta casa que tu

-pero…

-…-sus ojos lo decían todo

-u-umh…

-estar ciego y que pierda con hashirama es demasiada humillación por el momento-lo soltó termino la frase-ah…-dejo un poco de espacio extra-perdiste…

-tengo que decir que fue un empate pero que ganara hashirama a la vez eso significó una derrota-Izuna suspiro con un aire pesado-tú y tu moral, bueno…

-será mejor que te ocupes tu

-pero

-si me ven así…, no lo superaría

-umh…de acuerdo-camino hacia la puerta-e… ¿quieres que les diga sobre la ceguera?

-Tienes que haber una razón por la cual tienes que tomar el liderazgo ¿no?

-si-paso por la puerta, ahora tendrá que cuidar de su hermano hasta que deje de doleré los ojos. El doctor le receto las gotas para los ojos para que dejara de dolerle. Pero dijo que no tenía una cura para la ceguera, se disculpó y se despidió. Pronto le agrego las gotas tapando la línea final de los ojos solo para no escurrirse la gota, no dijo nada, su hermano dijo algo-ahora me pican los ojos…

-esto es para que te dejaran de arder…

-umh…de acuerdo.-cerro los ojos, izuna no dijo nada se sentía un aire de desolación, entonces abrió los ojos y aunque no lo viera el seguía estando ahí volteo la cabeza hacia el-¿te pasa algo?

-eh…no.

-por ahora andas muy deprimido

-es que…estoy muy cansado-bostezo-me voy a dormir, adiós-se fue tranquilamente. Es un movimiento brusco que lo haría alejarse de el rápido, se fue a su habitación tumbado en su cama, pensando-(no sé por qué nos pasa esto, nuestros 4 hermanos están muertos, mi papa murió junto con butsuma y mi mama murió por una enfermedad, ahora mi hermano está ciego. Que mala suerte…, lo único que espero es que haga algo positivo en esto, eso…espero)

En 2 horas se despertó y camino por el lugar, lo encontró dormido con la habitación muy oscura cuando se fue. Iba a hacer la comida compro algunos ingredientes (ya que no podía ir al campo de batalla le parecía bastante extraño)-aja…fideos…alga…cebolla…tomate…pollo…y un poco de-hanabuki lo encontró tocando su hombro-así que aquí estabas…-se dio cuenta y volteo-eh…-le explico todo-ya veo…así que tu hermano está ciego

-si…tengo que cuidarle de momento

-y liderar el clan también-izuna bostezo cuando camina-…es difícil…un líder debería estar en el campo de batalla ¿porque no contratas a una enfermera para hacer eso?

-no puedo…no confió mucho en esas enfermeras, además siento que debería cuidar de él y no otro porque… no sé qué haría si yo me fuera…no me lo imagino.

-él es impredecible.

-…si…-hanabuki se despidió y entro en su casa a preparar la comida que resultó ser una sopa para los dos. Lo despertó y dijo que la cena estaba lista- segundos después-estaban comiendo-por cierto, ¿qué sopa es?

-sopa normal.

-sabe bien

-umh…-después de eso llego la tarde madara estaba acostado pensando, su hermano no podía separarse de él, se sentía observado-¿estás aquí, aún?

-si… ¿te molesta?

-sí, mucho

-perdón… ¿quieres algo?

-ya te dije por 36 minutos que no.

-ha, entonces me voy-se fue pero antes se olvidó de algo-ah, las gotas-le hecho las gotas otra vez y termino el procedimiento aliviado-por poco y casi se me olvida, perdóname…

-¿porque te comportas así?

-eh, es que no quería que se me olvidara, tenía que hacerlo…

-…lamento ser una molestia para ti

-ah, no tú no eres una molestia para mí, ¡en lo absoluto!

-… umh…su hermano quiso marcharse para dejarlo en paz-eh…, ya no te molestare más, hasta la noche, sí…-llego hacia la puerta de la derecha-espera…-la dejo medio abierta. Hubo una pregunta

-hoy andas muy deprimido

-ha…es que estoy muy cansado

-¿te deprimo?

-no.

-¡mírame de frente cuando te estoy hablando!-se levantó un poco el otro se encamino y se sentó a hablar-dime la verdad… ¿te deprimo…? , te causo lastima verme así

-no…

-…mentiroso.

-eh…no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad

-entonces porque tienes la voz tan débil

-es que…tú sabes que esto no es una novedad, así que no me sorprende que estas cosas pasen, en verdad si es mala suerte.

-pero aun no me he muerto ¿verdad?

-aunh…, el doctor dijo que no era nada mortal, si no que afectaba a los ojos simplemente

-oh… ¿cuántos años tienes? Se me olvido

-tengo 22-se sorprendió no sabía que tenía tanto-ah, ¿22?-el otro no se lo imagino-¿no lo sabias? Yo cumplo en el 10 de febrero y tú en el 28 de julio, ¿lo olvidaste?

-ememh…no…es que, no se nota.

-por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes?

-eh, mejor no te lo digo…has crecido mucho

-si

-recuerdo cuando un mosquito te pico y te enfermaste toda una semana.

-eh…,¿¡ no ibas a decir algo vergonzoso de mí!?

-ya sabes que no soy así…-cambio el tema-aun así…, sigues siendo el mismo

-y tú no cambias

-tu voz es más compasiva…

-siempre fue así

-por cierto ¿de que estábamos hablando?

-no estoy deprimido por la ceguera

-entonces ¿porque tu voz…?-

-es que a veces es un poco silenciosa

-o tímida

-¡eso!-dijo muy alegre-me preguntaba… ¿porque te vez más joven que tobirama?

-ah…, es porque yo sonrió, sonrió más que él.

-no se me da muy bien sonreír, la última vez que sonreí fue…-se quedó en silencio no quería recordar a hashirama. Izuna suspiro-(de verdad no lo quiere olvidar, es típico…sé que en el fondo…en tener que enfrentar a hashirama ya lo sobrevaloraba bastante)

-lo único que me queda ahora, eres tú

-si…eso parece-le acarició el pelo sin ninguna molestia-no te preocupes por eso, ya paso…

-umh…bueno…yo me voy a preparar té, hasta luego-se fue del cuarto rápido.

_Creo que esa fase se llamara forma vegetal por que le afecta mucho a veces el asustaba sin asustar realmente era…muy extraño._

Vigilo un poco la casa ya que era de noche y podía alguien colearse por ahí, cerró los ojos y respiro tranquilamente, sujetos del clan le avisaron

-¡IZUNA-SAN!

-que

-hay intrusos en la zona que se hace pasar por uchihas

-¡voy!-se encontró con uno de los impostores en otra casa, había solo una vela, el capturado estaba amarrado-dime…

-no te diré nada…-se quedó en silencio-¿en dónde está madara?

-si tu no me dices nada…yo tampoco te lo diré…bien, me lo dirás

-¡ni muerto!

-escucha…te diré una pista…mi hermano no está aquí ahora.-dijo muy interesado y confiado con la cabeza abajo-¿Quién de los hermanos…? Te envió.

-…

-hashirama…o tobirama. ¿Quién…?-el sujeto no lo vio-bien…no me lo dirás nada ¿no es así?-se levantó y paso por la mesa y se sentó cerca del sujeto, actuaba como cualquier interrogador despiadado haría-bien…te comprendo...dejare de hacerte preguntas y hablaremos de otra cosa. Chicas ¿verdad?...hablemos de ellas, hace tiempo que no hablo de ellas un buen rato…pero…al menos podrías… verme a los ojos cuando yo te hablo-lo vio y tenía el sharingan quiso esquivarlo pero le sujeto la barbilla-ha, ha. No…esta vez-después de esa defensiva cerro los ojos, pero sintió algo filoso que entro en su estómago, haciendo que abriera los ojos nuevamente-bien…, antes que te mueras…me dirás quien los mando aquí ¿y para qué?

-…me-me dijeron que…madara, estaba aquí… y estaba muy mal…me contaron…que estaba enfermo…

-te diré algo…-le conto en el oído-todo lo que te contaron…es mentira, lamento las confusiones, señor-le retiro la espada pequeña y lo dejo agonizando-¡Oigan!-lo escucharon abriendo la puerta-¡Ayuden a este tipo!

-¿pero?-

-esta vez no me hare culpable de ningún asesinato por hoy, ¡atiéndalo de inmediato!

-¡sí!-se fue de ahí y guardo la daga en su lugar-llámenme cuando lo hayan tratado. Lo han tratado rápidamente-¡listo!, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

-envíenselos a hashirama o a otros, al herido será acompañado por sus cómplices pero no los dejen escapar ¿¡entendido!?

-¡SI!-hicieron lo que él dijo y se fueron. A él solo cerro las puertas y regreso a su casa con su sharingan aun fusionando si había una redada, visito a su hermano de nuevo-regrese

-¿y ese escándalo?

-ah, nada malo, descuida

-debo de ser un completo inútil allá fuera…-dijo decepcionado-eso… no es verdad

-acéptalo…soy un completo inútil allá fuera

-¡claro que no!

-sería mejor… morirme ya-sintió dolor otra vez

-¡no digas eso!...tu-el dolor se volvió más intenso y se preocupaba a un mas pero entonces su brazo se dobló para tomar algo. Se alejó más pero su brazo lo siguió hasta aguantar su ojo derecho, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, no lo podía creer, ¿lo haría? Aun sintiendo miedo de eso, no se lo esperaba, apretó mucho los lados del ojo hasta el momento que iba a sacárselos

-lo…siento-y se lo arranco. Grito .No podía más que soportar la agonía de faltarle un ojo y solo se alejó de el un poco de el cuarto con el parpado saliéndole sangre, no podía dejar de sostener su ojo izquierdo-como… ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!?-le dolía mucho

-he, he

-¿eh? ¡Estás loco!

-supongo que aun sin mis ojos puedo hacer un genjutsu.

-eh… ¿qué dices?

-a mí no me gusta que se preocupen por mi…y menos tú, eres insoportable.

-ha… ¿genjutsu?-miro su palma y estaba libre de sangre-ah…-dejo de alterarse y se alivió de tener los dos ojos aun en su sitio se rindió a la traspiración-que bien…que solo fue… un genjutsu, eh, espera-se sentó-¿no vas a quitarme los ojos?

-¿para qué?

-pues…-toco medio cerca de su ojo-si tuvieras mis ojos podrías ver perfectamente

-y crees… ¿que tuviera la mente limpia para hacerlo?

-¿eh?

-te lo diré otra vez, te hice esa broma para que me dejes en paz, ¡deja de preocuparte por mí, yo no soy tan débil! ¡Déjame en paz!

-…es que…, no puedo…me preocupo, por el clan…por ti, ¡no puedo!, ¿¡no-no es importante!?

-si lo es, pero no para que te alterarás tanto, tranquilízate, quieres. Ni que me faltaran los brazos y las piernas, estoy bien

-ah…-se tranquilizó-es que…me altero mucho las cosas que dijiste que querías morirte, eso…

-ya cálmate

-ah…pues que mala broma fue esa nii-san…umhh…-guardo silencio y cerró los ojos para pasar eso.

-deberías dormirte

-eh, sí, creo que si… -se fue tranquilamente- hasta mañana…-cerro la puerta y camino hacia su cuarto, callo rendido. Despertó jurando que al menos dejaría en paz un poco a su hermano, solo un poco, pero cuando lo visito estaba vacío, haci que él se despertó más temprano-¿en dónde está? Bueno…-se levantó-seguro que aparecerá por ahí-camino para comenzar un nuevo día, era un cálido y nublado día, algo como leve pero se veía muy calmado, en el pequeño agujero que tenía en frente, mojo su cara como muestra de tranquilidad…sin prisa, se preguntaba si esa era la vida "normal" que había soñado varias veces, pero no era cierto solo parecía mas no era verdad, después de salir hizo la rutina de siempre-¿me pregunto dónde estará? Se está perdiendo el desayuno- oyó unos pasos-nii-san…-dejo de avanzar-ah, otra vez tu

-¿supongo que aún no ves?

-no-su hermano menor se decisión- umh…-paso por la puerta y entro-¿apuesto que hiciste desayuno?

-si… ¿quieres comer?-el otro suspiro-que crees-unos minutos más tarde estaban hablando-entonces…será permanente, ¿no?

-creo

-es bastante horrible ya no poder ver más

-si.-paso unos segundos-me sorprende de que aún no pierdas el control

-nuestro padre nos enseñó a mantener la calma e casos difíciles, estamos preparados para todo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-si…pero de esta manera, es increíble

-no me digas.-se mantuvieron callados por un tiempo-¿estas preocupado?

-no

-pues no parece-debería hacer que volviera ver pero no quería perder su tiempo en eso ni si quiera podía decirle a los demás que estaba ciego porque no querían que se preocupaban o no querían que se volviesen locos, toco uno de sus labios pensado en que va hacer-¿estás ahí?

-eh, si

-ah, pensé que te habrías ido-en el clan senju encontraron a los infiltrados, le avisaron a hashirama-¿Qué dijiste?-vio a los infiltrados amordazados-porque…ustedes están aquí

-oh…bueno oímos rumores que madara estaba muy enfermo-dijo cuándo los liberaban-pero nos atraparon

-lo más raro es que no nos mataron

-espera. Sí madara está enfermo el que debería estar en el mando es-

-izuna-san

-pero…el no mando a atacar solo los mando a proteger y estar en guardia y creo que le funcionó-vino el herido-¿Qué te paso?-llego tobirama al oír las noticias-oí las noticias-vio al herido-al parecer esto es una advertencia

-es algo más que eso… ¿tú los enviaste?

-me dijo, que eso eran todos rumores-dijo el herido con el que le acompañaba

-solo quise saber…

-debería mandarle una carta

-¡estás loco, es un enemigo!

-si enviamos a gente crearan que estamos contratacando, es mejor avisar y saber lo que pasa que no saber nada, ¿no es así?

-…haz que al menos tengamos información de madara. No vaya ser que el…lo mato

-…no lo sé, no creo que-

-solo porque tenga una cara bonita… no quiere decir que sea bueno, piénsalo bien…

-umhh…él también es muy fuerte-tobirama lo ignoro y se fue, los infiltrado fueron tratados y el hermano mayor de tobirama se fue a escribir la carta, en la tarde-toma-izuna recibió una carta-¿y de quién es?

-vino de repente no sé quién es solo dice: para izuna, adiós-el otro se fue a la casa-¡correo!

-¿de quién es?

-no sé, debe ser de alguna admiradora

-entonces… léela y después bótala a la basura-paso al lado de madara y se fue a su cuarto a leerla, abrió la carta, podía decir que podía entenderse la letra-eh…

(Antes de que la escribiera)

-no-pensando-umh…no-pensando-no…debe ser algo menos…amigable (pero que si antes era mi amigo, ah y si izuna lo lee no sé nada de madara así que será para izuna, supongo)

-umh…donde empiezo

-("quiero disculparme por mi hermano por los infiltrados. Es que hay rumores sobre madara uchiha ¿tiene una enfermedad o algo más? ¿Y si realmente puede pelear? O… ¿Qué enfermedad tiene? ¿Cuándo se puede recuperar? Me lo puedes avisar. Si es así, te lo agradezco, no hay más infiltración por base de mi cargo y estoy vigilando a tobirama si trama algo más, he hecho todo lo posible para entregarte esta carta sin DE:. Esperó que allá aterrizado en el sitio correcto. Esperó que sepas entender")

Sin nombre.

Guardo la carta, mientras su hermano entraba-¿y…que decía la carta?

-¡es inmoral y no la quiero ver en mi vida!- la quemo en las vela más cerca hasta que el fuego arraso con ella, hasta que solo dejaron la cenizas-¿y que decía?

-ah, que, "tu", que "yo", ¡que esto! ¡No la quiero ver en mi vida!

-así son las cartas de amor

-pero esta es más inmoral dice "watashii" "a no hi" "aizu a"

-parece que esta celosa

-eh, si…

-porque dice "que el"

-es que ella…-cerro los ojos-solo me quiere para sí misma o sea… no me quiere compartí ni siquiera contigo-su hermano se impresiono, no sabía que esa chica lo quería solo para ella, es…lunático

-y la queme por que se subió de tono que "tu cuerpo y… mi cuerpo" ¡Y…que esto y que lo otro!, ¡no me gusto para nada! .Y se lo diré en carta para que no me moleste

-está loca… ¿Qué solo te quiere para ella?

-si

-por cierto que es el "esto y lo otro"

-eh…ella esta mencionado que soy esto y lo otro. Y ella esta mencionado que ella es esto y lo otro

-o sea que está dando detalles, como si fuera una clase de anatomía

-creo…-abrió los ojos-pero se estaba poniendo muy afectuosa

-ujum…no me digas, pero…es una carta muy linda. No sé por qué la quemaste

-es que se estaba imaginado de que tengamos unos hijos y que seamos felices

-¡está loca por ti!

-si…

-ya sabias que algún día llegaría, es normal que la quemes-dijo muy relajado-aja… (Sé que está mal que le oculte esto a madara pero es la manera más tranquilizadora de mantenerlo en calma)

-y los…espías que entraron al clan, fueron eliminados

-no, yo no quise hacerme responsable de alguna muerte ayer, pero sé que tobirama está detrás de esto

-y hashirama… ¿no te envió una carta?

-si…

-y que dice

-que les pide disculpas al clan y que está vigilando a tobirama

-ah…-siguió en silencio-y… ¿no se preguntó porque no estaba allí en la guerra?

-ah, sí…dije que estabas enfermo

-eso está bien no quiero que él sepa de ceguera, no quiero que me tenga lastima.-dijo en una pausa-cuando recupere la vista la veré sorprendió y la tarea de mentirle se hacía más difícil- teníamos el buzón lleno así que las entregue para que tengan mayor uso, lo siento…

-¿cuándo fue que hashirama entrego la carta?

-temprano

-¿cómo hasta cuándo?

-como a las… 2:58

-¿y el reciclo fue?

-5 minutos más tarde después de leerla

-y… ¿qué horas es?

-son las 4:34…

-o sea…que me lo dijiste 2 horas más tarde después de que 5 minutos la hallas leído ¿y porque tan tarde?

-es que…-se le acabaron las ideas-etto…sore…ore wa

-estoy esperando

-A las 3 te dolían los ojos y como no era el momento para hablarte sobre "hashirama" quise avisarte mejor

-ya veo… tu sabes hablarme bien

-sé que ese nombre te hace hervir la sangre debería decirle el "innombrable"

-si…tú me conoces más que nadie.-se sonrojo un poco-umh…sí, creo que tienes razón-hizo señas para que viniera-eh…yo-le dijo con un sí a la cabeza avanzo un poco-¿qué quieres ahora?-paso y piso una sección que estaba muy hundida y se calló-¡oye! ¿Tú hiciste esta trampa?

-umh…no creo, ¿crees que estando ciego haría una trampa?

-no sé pero tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa aun cuando estés ciego

-tienes razón, je, je, je-mañana envió la carta

-"no quiero que me espíen a mí y al el clan, si… está enfermo es una enfermedad muy severa, se está recuperando poco a poco, pero creo que se puede recuperar, él es muy fuerte además creo que puede superar muchas cosas, estoy seguro que se recuperar"

Izuna no se rindió -(Bueno sé que él no va a ver pero…no perdería tiempo en intentarlo) muchos dijeron que no, entonces probo métodos no comunes-(debo estar loco pero…es por su bien o… por mi bien, me pregunto porque soy tan egoísta en eso, es una locura…)

Después de tres días de beber cosas locas y de gotas que se han trasformado en recetas aún más locas, no sé si alguna vez veía o no-suspiro deseando de que si alguna de esas cosas hubiera funcionado valdría la pena

_Me pregunto cómo se hubiera sentido…ardiéndole los ojos y no le dijo que se detuviera, quizás él quería ver de verdad, tendría…alguna esperanza…espero que sí._

-¿estás ahí…?-hizo ruido en la mesa-ya veo…eres tú, izuna

-¿Quién más?

-ah, este dolor me quema los ojos, apuesto que es tu venganza por lo que te hice

-no…, quería que recuperabas la visión

-si tengo ojos claro

-¿puedes abrirlos?

-me duelen los ojos…-cuando los abrió estaba oscuro como siempre-¿puedes ver algo…?

-…nada

-ah, ¡lo sabía! sabía que esto pasaría, no podrás ver otra vez…

-en realidad veo una luz

-¿¡no me digas que… el veneno de serpiente-!?

-no, esa luz es naranja pero luego parpadea y hay tablones en el techo

-ah, ósea que esas cosas locas valieron la pena, que bien-se sintió aliviado

-¿y qué es eso de veneno de serpiente?

-eh, mejor olvídalo

Días más tarde

Izuna cerró la puerta cuando se iban, es todo

-te sientes bien, espero que no te de algo como la última vez

-ah, sí estoy bien solo necesitaba un poco de descanso

-espero…porque no quiero preocuparme por ti

-umh…no seré una molestia, nunca lo he sido. Tú lo sabes-dejo de míralo-si… tienes razón, vamos-caminaron-me alegra que puedas ver-dijo muy feliz-si…-su hermano miro hacia al cielo era un día soleado-vaya...el cielo es más azul de lo que recordaba-respondió protegiéndose del sol

-el cielo siempre fue así. No te impresiones

-¿sabías que cuando llueve?, la lluvia huele a te de hiervas tibio

-…la lluvia no huele a te, huele a humedad.-diciendo con toda razón-ha, sí…tal vez, fue mi imaginación.-dándole la razón a su dirigen al campo de batalla pero antes tienen que pasar por un bosque-tu siempre tienes imaginación para rato.

-aja.

Fin.

¿Cómo les pareció? Muy largo, la próxima vez será muy corto o medio pero no tan largo, uff, adiós.


End file.
